big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll
NOTE: This is a sort-of parody of Avengers: Infinity War, but not a direct one. Please don't put any spoilers for the movie in this story. The Story Prologue - The Poll Stones Centuries ago, a dark force created a powerful energy, and concealed its power into six geodes, each one harnessing a specific part of the energy. They were called the Poll Stones. The different stones were the Section Stone, the Spam Stone, the Like Stone, the Meme Stone, the User Stone, and the Featured Stone. The dark force was ultimately defeated and the Poll Stones scattered across the universe. Very few know about their existence. But one knows the most about them - and he's not friendly. It has been about 2 months since Joe and his friends have returned to Sectional City. The city has been repaired, but they have no idea... ...that their destiny is about to arrive. Chapter 1 - The Vision Joe awoke, scared. He was a street in Sectional City. It was destroyed yet again. A dark force moved towards him. Joe tried to run away, but some kind of force was stopping him. He heard the dark force say something. Joe calmed down and listened carefully. "Section....The place that you reside.... Spam.....Again and Again, they must divide. Like......Something that takes away the gray...... Meme.......¨Do you know da wae?¨ User........A clone has no more...... Featured.......Getting it is such a chore. These 6 things will lead to our doom and demise..... Please stop it Joe, O so wise. Destiny soon arrives." The city around him swirled into a void. Joe saw six gemstones fly past him, and they gathered together in a line, joined together by a gold energy, bearing the resemblance of a glove. The gems glowed, lighting up the void around him... Joe woke up again. He must have gasped awake, because his friend Palette rushed into the room. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I just had a dream," replied Joe with a breath. "Except that I'm not so sure it was a dream." Palette continued to listen as Joe said, "Something big's coming." ----------------------------------------- Somewhere across the galaxy, a giant circular spaceship landed on a barren planet - the same planet the Darkness banished the population of Planet GC months ago. A man with a blue misshapen head, no hair, white eyes and mouth, and a big gold glove stepped out of the ship, followed by four evil creatures. The GC Moderator, or Moder, turned to his minions, the best of the remaining Poller army, the Alt. Order. "A Poll Stone is somewhere on this planet. Fan out." The Alt. Order - Boosted, Heroicash, Lollx and Yee - spread out to look for the Poll Stone. ----------------------------------------- Meanwhile, Joe got dressed and put BiggerNate's armor on (He had worn it every day since he died, even if he wasn't going to battle anybody.) Suddenly, he got a message from someone while eating some cereal (Eyeholes, to be exact). It read: ¨Strnge stone thingey has crashd from space in town squre. Can u come an chek it out with us?¨ Joe knew that horrible misspelling anywhere. It was from his best buddy, Nathan Von Wright #2 (Or just Nate). Palette came in the dining room of the new Anti-Poller base (That's where they were living now). ¨I just got Nate's message. Wanna go take a look?¨ Palette said. ¨Why not? This might have somthing to do with my vision¨ Joe said as he handed the empty cereal bowl to the Dishwashing Robot. Joe got on Palette's back and they flew off. Meanwhile at Town Square, Nate and a few of his fellow friends, Gollum, Zeroay, Meme Machine, and Temmie were looking at the strange stone. The stone was bright yellow, and you could see four identically shaped boxes inside, which had a comic strip inside of it. Nate went over to pick up both of the strip and stone. Immediately after he picked up this strange rock, he felt a boost of power wave over him, then his eyes turned bright yellow, the same color of the stone. ”Err, Nate, are you alright?” M&M asked Nate ”Yes, actually, in fact, I feel GREAT!” Nate triumphed Nate began to run around the square, with on-lookers watching, he dropped the strip. ”I’ll get it.” Gollum said as he sprinted over to pick up the strip. As soon as Gollum reached out for it, a gust of wind came through a blew it up in the air. ”Wow, this is like one of those cliché movies.” Temmie mumbled Nate stared dead at it, then he moved into a position as if he was going to jump really high. A Surge of bright yellow light moved directy under him, and an aura appeared around him. Gollum, and M&M started to chase after the Strip. ”GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID PIECE OF PAPER!” Gollum and M&M shouted in sync. Suddenly, Nate jumped up into the air, going above some of the small sculptures that lie in the square, and grabbed strip that was zooming through the air. ”My bad, Sorry!” Nate apologized Gollum and M&M just stared at hum, and Temmie caught up. ”Don’t- you guys- ever- wait for- ME??“ Temmie panted, tiredly. Gollum snatched the strip out of Nate’s hand. ”Hey!” Nate frowned, but Gollum just ignored him, and read the strip. It had this strip on it: (Note, I tried to paste it here, but it didn't work) https://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2017/9/20 ¨It looks like.....Nate?¨ Gollum said. ¨Do you know anything about this?¨ Nate just stared at it. He was nearly crying. Temmie was also. ¨Umm.....You OK guys?¨ M&M asked. Nate wiped the tears off his nose. ¨Y-Yeah I'm fine.¨ He said faintly. ¨I-I guess.¨ Temmie said, going the same. They were both sad because during the Great War, Nate and Temmie's best friend Francis was kidnapped by the Pollers. They never knew if he was dead or alive. And he was in this strip. They had never told anybody this. At that moment, Joe and Palette arrived. Joe got off Palette and noticed that Nate was not opening a conversation with a cringy pun, like he always did. ¨Dude, what's up?¨ Joe said even before saying hello. ¨N-Nothing, Nothing. Just a bit tired¨ Nate lied. ¨Hey, I know somthing that'll cheer you up.¨Joe said with a smile, pulling somthing out of his pocket. It was a huge bag of Nate favorite snack, Cheez Doodles! He threw the bag to him. ¨Dude, thanks!¨ Nate said, flashing his goofy smile. That was just the kind of bond Nate and Joe had. Nate needed Joe, and Joe needed Nate, and they were stronger together. ¨Soo....¨ Joe said, moving on. ¨Where's this stone?¨ Nate just remembered why they came there in the first place. ¨Oh, yeah!¨ he remembered. ¨It's over here!¨ Nate picked it up. He stared at it with his now-yellow eyes. "How did this happen to me?" "Look there's something stuck to it," said Joe. Nate peeled a small note off of the gem. It had one word on it: "Comix-R-Us." "What's that?" Joe asked. "Some sort of comic book store?" "No..." Nate replied. "Comix-R-Us was one of our allies during the Great War. He was once a Poller, but he defected to us. He left a long time ago. We haven't thought of him since, but there's always one thing that we'll remember about him..." He looked at the yellow gem in his hand. "...the yellow stone that was in his forehead." Joe spoke up. "I've seen that stone before. It was in my dream last night, along with five others. It looked like they were going to combine into something - something powerful." Nate looked at his aura. "Whatever this gem is, it's got crazy powers. We need to keep it safe." "We'll keep it in the vault," said Temmie. They began back to the base. Joe was concerned. His vision told him the stones were trouble. What would happen to them if they kept the stone? Chapter 2 - Invasion of Skallion In another part of the universe, the planet Skallion was about to celebrate. The planet's blue-skinned, white haired residents were celebrating a holiday of theirs, and the festivities were about to get underway. At a training camp for the Skallion Honor Guard, 14-year-old Bender was being visited by his mother. "It's good to see you again, mom," Bender said to his mom, Celeste. "How's it going in training?" Celeste asked. "It's great! I'm at the top of the class!" Bender replied. Celeste smiled. "Your father would be so proud." Bender smiled back. "I want to be just like him." The two kept smiling at each other when a BOOM sounded across the sky. Everyone looked up to see a giant circular spaceship land in the center of the capital city. Suddenly, a flood of giant monsters poured out of the ship. Everyone screamed in terror. Watching from the front of the ship was none other than Moder and the Alt. Order. Moder turned to his minions. "Come with me. The Section Stone is here." He raised his golden glove. Occupying one of the slots was the Spam Stone. Moder and the Alt. Order flew out of the ship. Bender saw them soaring toward the Grand Castle. He activated his armor's feet rockets. "Gotta go!" he told his mom. "Bender, wait!" Celeste pleaded, but Bender had already take off. He landed in the throne room. Watching from a distance, he saw Moder and the Alt. Order confront the ruler of Skallion, King Martrix. "I am the GC Moderator!" Moder boomed. "You WILL tell me where the Section Stone is or your planet will pay the price!" "Skallion has already 'paid the price,' thanks to your monster horde. Why should I tell you where our most precious artifact is?" replied Martrix. "I was hoping you wouldn't tell me," Moder grinned evilly, and raised his gauntlet. The Spam Stone glowed bright purple. "I regret nothing..." Martrix said before he was obliterated. Bender gasped in shock. The ruler of Skallion was gone. Moder turned to look at Bender. "Deal with him!" he told the Alt. Order. He turned to enter the castle's relic room, while the Alt. Order charged at Bender. "Bring it on, mooks!" Bender shouted. Lollx swung at Bender with a giant axe-staff, but Bender dodged it. He fired his arm cannon at Boosted, but he blocked it with a spear. "Hee hee hee! No one can stop Lord Moder-Moder-Moder!!" Boosted babbled at Bender. Bender was about to charge at Boosted, when he was knocked to the ground by Heroicash. "Yee, do your thing," she told the master torturer. The dinosaur-humanoid gazed over Bender. "You are not as strong as you think, child." Bender just raised his legs and blasted his rockets in Yee's face. Yee yelled in pain. Bender grinned and said, "Just like dad did." Just then, a crash sounded through the throne room. Moder was back with a blue cube. "Heh heh heh..." he chuckled. "The Hotbar." "What are you ding with that?" Bender asked worriedly. "You're about to find out," Moder replied. He then proceeded to smash the cube on the ground. He picked up a small blue gem from the shattered Hotbar and put it in a slot on his gauntlet. He walked over to Bender, who was being held by Lollx. "We can't have you getting in our way, now, can we?" Bender never saw it coming. Moder Falcon-punched Bender straight to the gut, and he sailed across the galaxy. Moder grinned yet again. "Two down, four to go." He looked out the window of the throne room to see the monster horde almost finished with Skallion. "It's only a matter of time before we are all powerful. Then us Pollers will reign supreme... and Joe Moraliste will pay for what he did to us." The Alt. Order erupted into laughter. ----------------------------------------- The Anti-Pollers returned to their living quarters in their base. "We've got the stone secure," said Nate to everyone. "Now let's study my pow-" Suddenly someone crashed through the ceiling. Everyone jumped back to see who it was. A kid with blue skin and white hair laid on the ground. Joe was the first to realize who it was. "It's him," he whispered. "It's Bender..." The kid staggered to his feet. He looked up at the Anti-Pollers. It was a struggle to get his words out. "Moder is coming..." Chapter 3 - Doomsday ”M-Moder?” Joe stuttered, they had not thought about him in months ”No, nononononononNONONONONONO!” Palette jumbled Then, ComedyP walked out of the hallway, “Whats going on?” he asked Then, he just looked at Bender, and said “Ohhhh... but still what‘s going on?” ”Moder is coming, and he has the Poll Gauntlet, and he has aquired the Spam Stone and the Section Stone.” Bender stumbled ”And-“ Bender just stared at Nate, then looked at his hand, which was holding the Yellow stone. ”You...” Bender‘s eyes widened ”Y-You have the User Stone! There is still hope!” Bender ran over to Nate, and snatched the stone out of his hand. Bender’s eyes turned Yellow ”Woahhh, this is cool.” Bender said amazed ”Hey, uh, kid, can I have that back?” Nate asked ”Aw, kriff. Fine.” Bender handed it over. Nate felt powerful again. Suddenly, he thought of an idea. ¨What if each of these stones is LINKED to someone?¨ Nate said, putting the stone on a table. ¨I dunno.¨ Gollum said. ¨It doesn't seem right¨. ¨Joe!¨ Nate said as he turned to him. ¨What did it say about this stone again?¨ Joe thought long and hard, and responded: ¨User - A clone has no more¨ ¨See? I lost my user account at the GC club about 5 years ago.¨ Nate said. ¨And this thing gave it back to me, making me stronger¨ ¨But we don't know if we should use this thing." Joe said. ¨My vision made it look like it would be evil.¨ ¨...If they fall into the wrong hands¨ Bender said. ¨Maybe each of us are one of these stones!¨ Suddenly, they head a big BOOM! outside. Then, a monster jumped through the wall and continuously bite Joe's ear. Nate somehow grew an arm cannon (nearly identical to Joe's) and disintegrated him. Nate just stared at the arm cannon on his hand. He didn't say a word for about a minute, and neither did anyone else. Nate finally said through gritted teeth; ¨Moder and his thugs are here.¨ They looked out the window to see the monster horde surrounding the base. But there was once thing missing. "Where's the spaceship?" Bender asked. "Where's Moder?" ----------------------------------------- On the other side of Planet GC, a being with a fiery skull for a head looked out the window of his palace. A circular spaceship was hovering above his kingdom. He alerted his defense squad. "Hev-one-da is under attack. Show the attackers no mercy." ----------------------------------------- Meanwhile, Joe and Co. walked out of Big's mansion to see many ghosts-like creatures. "What ARE these things?" Joe asked. Nate's eyes turned pure white, and everyone heard electrical noises. "They're some of Moder's Soul Suckers" ”How do we destroy them?” ComedyP asked Nate pulled out a suitcase, and layed it on the ground and opened it to reveal guns, just enough for everyone to get one. ”We use these babies.” Nate answered ComedyP chuckled “Babies?” Nate just rolled his eyes and proceeded to pass them out, “You gotta shoot them with these, and make sure to put on the medium level, NOT highest.” He warned After Nate passed out the guns, he did a countdown. ”3... 2... 1... BEGI-" Suddenly, Nate's eyes became soulless and his body dropped to the ground. A Soul Sucker had snuck up on him. "Oh, you didn't need this corpse, did you?!" It said. The Soul Sucker flew into Nate's corpse and his eyes turned red. He aimed his arm cannon at Joe and Co. "Tell me the whereabouts of the User Stone." It said. "And perhaps I shall spare your lives!" Joe put a smug grin on his face. He knew Soul Suckers could be fooled easily, and that's what he did. "Okay, I will." Joe said stepping forward. Gollum started digging his grave. "Well, THAT was easy!" it said. "Now, tell me before I suck YOUR soul!" "Well...it's...." Joe started. "RIGHT OVER THERE!" he pointed behind him. He turned around, and saw the User Stone! "Wow! My fortune cookie WAS right!" It shouted. "This is my da-" Suddenly, it was zapped by a ray gun, and soul sucker flew out of Nate's body and disintegrated. Joe and Co. looked up to find that the ghost of Nate has zapped it. They clapped and breathed a sigh of relief. Nate flew back into his body. "Dang....being a ghost is freaky." Nate said, picking up the User Stone. Joe came over and gave him a hug. Suddenly, a big, circular ship landed in the Town Square. Moder had arrived. and he now had the Spam, Section, and Featured Stones. Moder and the Alt. Order stepped out of the ship "You all fell for my trick SO EASILY!" Moder laughed. "While you were busy dealing with my monster horde, I took the Featured Stone from Hev-one-da!" "Rats. He distracted us!" Bender said. "Now you will hand the User Stone over to me or pay the price!" Moder boomed. Just then, lasers rained down on Moder and the Alt. Order. Dozens of flaming spaceships hovered above the base. While Moder was distracted, Nate used the User Stone to fire a blast into Moder's face. "GRRR... You'll pay for that!" Moder yelled, beginning to charge at Nate. But before he could, a man with a flaming skull-head jumped on his back. From the flaming spaceships above, millions of soldiers jumped into the crowd and began to battle the monsters. The man with the flaming skull-head zapped Moder with a blade, paralyzing him. He then jumped toward the Anti-Pollers. "Anti-Pollers. I'm here to help." "Hev1! It's you!" Nate said. Gollum, on the other hand, scoffed. "Ugh, why is he here?" Hev1 turned to Gollum. "The Featured Stone, Hev-one-da's sacred gem, is in the hands of Moder, obviously." "So what you're saying is you led Moder straight to us?" Gollum snapped. "Just be thankful that I'm here and not letting you fight Moder all on your own!" Hev1 snapped back. "Well, I for one don't want your help!" Gollum shouted. Joe was confused. He turned to Nate, who immediately told him, "These two have a bit of a history." But Joe didn't have time to respond, because at that moment, Moder regained control of his body. He stomped towards the group. "Give me that stone!" "Nate! Give me that dimension gun you have!" Temmie suddenly said. Nate tossed it to him. Before Moder could get to them, Temmie shot a portal underneath them and they all fell through. "Where did they go, master?" Yee asked Moder. "We're about to find out," Moder responded, the Section Stone glowing on the Poll Gauntlet. Chapter 4 - Meme Immersion The Anti-Pollers landed in a building on another planet. "Welcome to my humble abode," Temmie said. "Or at least my old one." "Why did you take us here?" Bender asked. Temmie turned to the group. "The User Stone's not the only one of those things we've got." He opened a compartment in the wall to reveal an eye-shaped device. "This is the Eye of Agamemeo," Temmie told the group. He then proceeded to open it up, revealing a green glowing gem. "Behold. The Meme Stone." The Meme Stone was pure green, and you could hear the words, "SPAGHETTI", "DO YOU KNOW DAE WAE?", and "GAY LUIGI". If you put your ear up to it. Joe and friends were amazed. Temmie picked up the Meme Stone, and his eyes glowed green. "Well, we know of 5 of the 6 stones." Nate said. "How'll we know where the last one is?" Temmie opened a safe on a shelf next to a deck of Yugioh Cards. "With this puppy." Inside the safe was a exact replica of the Poll Gauntlet. "It's just a replica." Temmie explained. "But it has the same properties and powers." Nate and Temmie put their respective stones in, and the Gaultlet glowed. Then, Temmie sang a chant. "Oh, thy powerful Poll Stones. Where does are adventure go? Tell us--" KA_BLOOSH!!! Before he could finish, there was a huge explosion which caved the floor in and made them fall. The Poll Gauntlet and stones fell out of Temmie' s hands. death id upon our heroes.Category:Stories